People are increasingly relying upon electronic devices to manage information, such as the current time, a person's schedule, business contacts, and other such information. Many of these devices are also able to receive various types of communication, such as phone calls, text messages, and email messages. Oftentimes a person will want to have access to this information through an electronic device, but might not always be able to interact with the device using conventional methods. For example, a person might be in a meeting and might not want to distract the other attendees or appear rude by physically interacting with the device. Further, a person often turns off a ringer or other audible element during a meeting, movie, or other such outing or get together, and thus can miss various important messages, reminders, and other such notifications. Vibration might attract a user's attention, but any selection or reaction currently requires the user to perform an action such as to manipulate the buttons or speak; there is currently no way for a user to obtain and control specific types of information from a device without a risk of distracting others nearby.